


Nightmare

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew – HER Interactive (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My idea of what happened to Elinor Penvellyn, from the game "Curse of Blackmoor Manor".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Elinor awoke with a start. She’d had a dream. She could still hear the sound of crackling fire. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the image. Flames had surrounded her, but through the flames she could see her family. Her father looking inconsolable. She shivered. What an awful nightmare. She climbed out of bed. Slowly she pulled on her clothes over her nightgown. It would be a cold and dreary day today. She decided to tend to her small herb garden, if she could find the time. With three children, she rarely had time for the things she so enjoyed.

“You’re awake, my lady?” Elinor smiled at her husband.  
“Yes, my dear.” She touched his face lovingly. “I shall go and check on the children now.”  
“Fine idea. I’m spending the day hunting. I’ll be back at nightfall.”  
Elinor nodded. He often went hunting, and came back with plenty of meat to last them quite a while. Elinor made her way to the children’s room. Edward and Virginie were playing together nicely. Francois laid on the floor, looking very sweet. Elinor did worry about how small he was, but hoped that with time, he would grow like the others. She looked at her little family, and forgot all about the terrible dream. Something like that would never happen.

With the nurse in charge of the children, Elinor spent her time doing embroidery, before finally tending to her small garden. She enjoyed working with herbs, as they were useful for curing diseases, and the like. Some people didn’t like the idea of working with herbs, but Elinor always found them to be perfectly safe to use. 

~ A Week Later ~  
Elinor awoke with a start once again. This time, there was shouting and loud noises coming from downstairs. Elinor frowned. What could be happening at this hour? It appeared to be still dark outside.

“What is the meaning of this?” Elinor asked as she came down stairs.  
“Elinor, go back to your room. I shall sort this out myself.”  
Elinor frowned at her husband. “No. I want to know what these men are doing here.”  
Before her stood a group of six men. All of them were wearing armour, and had swords.  
“You must come with us.” One of the men, Elinor assumed he was the leader of the group, stated.  
“Why on earth would I do that?” She began to back away. She could hear her children from the top of the stairs, crying.  
“It’s alright, children, go back to bed.” Elinor tried to sound reassuring.  
“You’re being charged with the use of witchcraft.”  
“Witchcraft? How ridiculous. I’m not a witch.”  
“You must come with us.” The man repeated.

Before Elinor could respond, one of them grabbed her arms, twisting them behind her. She was led away. Somewhere along the way, she felt herself passing out.

When she awoke, she was in cold and dark dungeon. On the floor was a bed of straw, where she had curled up on.  
“Hello? Is anyone there?” Elinor cried out. No one responded. She was truly alone. She waited until she could see the morning sun. Then she tried again, shouting for anyone to hear. Nothing. She laid back down onto the floor, trying to stay warm.  
Then she heard footsteps. She felt a thrill. Maybe someone was coming to help her.  
“It’s time.”  
“Time for what?”  
“Time for your execution.”  
Elinor was horrified. “What? I’m not a witch. I promise.”  
“Your promises are meaningless here.” The man laughed harshly. He pulled a key out, unlocking the gate. He then led Elinor out into the sunshine. She saw her nightmare.

There was a circle of wood piled up. In the middle of the circle was a platform. Elinor’s heart raced.  
“No!” She screamed. But the man held firmly onto her, guiding her up to the platform. He tied her to the platform. Soon a crowd gathered. Before long the wood was set on fire. Elinor’s nightmare was coming true. She could see her father in the crowd. His eyes were filled with unshed tears. Elinor’s last thought was of her family, and how she would never see them again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a request I got to do a fan fic on one of the members of Penvellyn family. I chose Elinor because her story was the saddest.


End file.
